


The Golden Son

by MissyUnmasked



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, Hacker Gavin Free, fahc gavin, no beta-reader; we die like men, power au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyUnmasked/pseuds/MissyUnmasked
Summary: Forced to bounce around until he grew out of the foster system, he became lost as everything he had worked for was basically gone and would barricade himself in his room to mess with the laptop he could keep. Once he was old enough to be on his own and saved up enough money, he bought himself a one-way ticket to America and never looked back. In those years he spent staring at a screen, Gavin became Icarus, the top hacker of his generation.So, how did he end up in the Fake AH Crew?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory came from an RP group I do with my friends.  
> After about five months, I ghost wrote the first two pages of this thing.  
> I may do more, but only if people like it enough.
> 
> Also, no beta because it's not meant to make 100% sense. Maybe like 75%.

Age: 17 y/o

Gavin barricaded himself once more in his room, ignoring the pleas from his caretaker to come down to dinner with everyone else. “I’ll be down in a minute!” He exclaimed, his eyes glued to the laptop, watching as the code ran across the screen and moved the money via the wire.

Before everything – before the heist that took his family from him – happened four years ago, his family were well-established in the criminal underground and had been training him to take his own path. Though he did seem to have an uncanny knack for the skill, he was one – if not, the best – of the hackers on the globe. Many circles would kill to have him work for them, but they believe that he died with his family.

Taking a breath, he closed the program and started to type out the finished message. He never signed it with the hacker name given to him during his early days, best to stay dead.

_I expect my cut by tomorrow, my time. Got it Kingpin? – Icarus_

_Well done, Icarus. It’ll be in within the hour. – Kingpin_

_Pleasure doing business with you. – Icarus_

* * *

 

Age: 21

After spending seven years in the foster system, it was time for Gavin to part ways. He discussed with all the legal parties that he had a job waiting for him in America…in computer work. While it wasn’t a technical lie, he just didn’t want to straight up tell them that he was getting out at the earliest possibility. He was scheduled to move to Los Santos, USA to work as a wire stop for money transfers to and from gangs as well as a freelance hacker. Why stop at what he was good at?

So, with nearly $200,000,000 split between several, private accounts and plane tickets in hand, he said goodbye to all of the kids he practically called siblings and entered the taxi. Since he didn’t own much, it was one suitcase and his laptop. What a way to start over.

-

After suffering issues at immigration, which made him live on a visa until he could take his test, he landed in Los Santos almost two days later, taking a taxi to a nice little neighborhood. He bought a one-story house near the end of the block to serve as home while most of his work will be done towards the inner part of the city. Gavin wanted a sense of normalcy in this new life, and by god was he going to get it.

The house was already furnished by the time he entered. It made him smile to see all the items there, even the new clothes in his closet. One of his clients in the past few years grew to like him, offering him a place and items should he ever move over. They lived in Los Santos as well but were retired from the business.

The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. Must be one of the neighborhood moms greeting him with a plate of cookies or something, but he as he said to himself earlier…normalcy.

He opened the door to see a female standing there with a dish and a smile on her face. She held it out to him, gesturing for him to use the potholders as well.

“Hi! You must be our new neighbor!” She smiled as he took the dish. “I’m Meg. I live next door and just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Is this your first time in Los Santos?”

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded, awkwardly shifting on his feet. “That obvious?”

“Well, you answered the door empty handed so it was a bit obvious.” Her laugh was like a bell, sweet and kind of soothing. “Anyway, like I said, I’m right next door if you need a tour of the city or something.”

She waved goodbye and headed down the driveway. Maybe Los Santos was going to be a good place after all.

-

He needed to go shopping for new clothes, the ones in his closet and luggage were good enough for Gavin but not _Icarus._ As much as he hated Icarus, the hacker still had an image to uphold and sometimes it meant doing a video call with his client or a physical appearance. If either happened, it always had to be one to one, any guards present causes an immediate termination and blacklist from the Icarus List. Trust him when he says you don’t want to be on that list, those who found themselves listed were never heard from again.

Gavin shopped in the higher-end districts, looking for simple yet flashy. He was browsing the aisles when he met eyes with a young woman. Her red hair seemed to glow from the sunlight streaming through the window. He gave her a shy smile and a wave before returning to his shopping. Something about her seemed familiar.

When he was done shopping, he took a cab back home and packed it all into his suitcase. He called up another cab and had it pick him up at the gas station on the corner. It drove him to his office, the top floor of what-was-originally-planned-to-be an apartment building before the funding ran out. It was an empty shell that was ready to be used. Rather than putting a down payment for his section, he bought the whole building in hopes of training those who had a knack for computers as he did in the levels below. That dream will wait for now as he had to set up the place first, and it all started by hanging up the Icarus wardrobe.

* * *

 

Age: 24

For three years, Icarus had been leaving his metaphorical mark on people’s bank accounts. Gavin stopped hacking for a petty sport when he moved, now it was only from those that had proof against them. When will politicians stop accepting bribes? It’s only going to be taken back eventually.

His life was great. He was in a wonderful relationship with the most beautiful girl in existence, who was a part of his crime-ridden world as well. He kept running into that same, red-haired woman from the shop on occasion, but they never exchanged a word. How she kept finding him seemed to always wrack his brain?

A normal week in the life included Gavin getting up after two hours of sleep to work as an IT guy, and Icarus working until the sun peeked over. It wasn’t all too bad, he still didn’t have to leave his house except to change venues. The computers at his office were untraceable and he knew that, but his home office was. Most days sucked, but he needed a day job to put on tax forms like a normal human being.

Kingpin seemed to contact him more frequently after hearing that Icarus had moved to Los Santos. Apparently, he’d been trying to find him, to learn more about the man behind the name. Gavin refused to share as the lives should remain separate. His parents, hackers themselves, used their own computers and didn’t use screen names which lead people to their home more than once. Thanks to his dad’s training in the military, those who invaded were disposed of soon after.

Over the three years, Kingpin would extend an invitation to him to join his crew. While the Fake AH Crew was only three strong so far, they were the only crew in Los Santos to be so low in number but so feared among the people. The offer was tempting, but Gavin preferred to be alone.

-

It was late on a Saturday night. Meg had gone home to pack for her next overseas trip, leaving him to spend the rest of the weekend in his office.

Stepping into the building, he knew something was wrong. Gavin threw on his cheap, tacky, golden sunglasses and took his gun out of his laptop bag. Stepping carefully through, his eyes and his body swiveled around the floor to see what was amok.

A hand snuck up from nowhere and pressed a cloth against his mouth. No matter how much he struggled, Gavin still succumbed to the chloroform-soaked cloth.

By the time he came to, his hands and feet were tied to a chair, his sunglasses crooked on his face, and his bag on the other side of the room. Whatever they wanted, it wouldn’t be found there.

“So,” a deep voice dragged as the door to his room swung open, “this is the famous Icarus, many of my colleagues keep raving about. I have to say I’m quite disappointed its someone like you.” Gavin said nothing. “Oh, come on, this is the best part of my job. I ask you questions and my buddies force you to answer them.” Two large men entered the room, a different weapon in each hand. “Now, you’re going to tell me everything about the accounts you’ve transferred money to over the past month. All those little accounts have money that you took from me, and I want it back. So, tell me.”

Gavin didn’t say a word but looked over the man’s shoulder at the two hulking figures. Peeking over the sunglasses, he felt a nerve activate in his brain.

“Would you two loves do me a favor?” The words caused a glassy look to be on the goons’ eyes. “This man here is accusing me of something I didn’t do. I’m just an intern for Icarus. No one knows what he looks like. So, do me a favor and get him off me?”

One of the goons moved forward, his weapons dropping to the floor before picking up the man. There were words exchanged, not polite ones mind you, but words none the less.

“And how about you?” Gavin addressed the other. “Untie me?” The other did as he was told and set him free. Peeking once more over the rim of his shades, he assumed the role of the interrogator while the original was tied up in his place. “Boys, I’m going to go and find the real Icarus.” He picked up each weapon, handing them to the respective goons.“Show Icarus here how we deal with those who don’t cooperate. If he doesn’t talk…” He leaned down to face his captor. “…kill him. Then, you two will report it to the police before heading home to your families. You’ve done nothing wrong here tonight.”

“You’re a freak!” His captor yelled at him as the first blow came. “You’re one of those genetic freaks of nature! There’s nowhere in the world where you can hide that the clean-up crew won’t find you!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, love. I’ve hidden in the code for so long, who says I can’t hide for a bit longer?” Icarus gave his signature smirk, the one only seen in video calls and meetings with his clients. With a wink and wave, he grabbed his bag and opened the door. Icarus left the place while listening to the man plead with his goons, leaving a smile on his face as he revealed in his newly acquired power.

-

Two days later, he found another email from the famous Kingpin.

This time, he answered ‘yes.’


	2. Chapter 2

Age: 24

His shoes echoed as he marched through the docks, gun tucked in his belt. Kingpin had messaged him an address and a time to meet.

This was no ordinary meeting.

For about ten years, he’d been alone and doing his own thing. Now, it’s time to discuss the possibility of working with a crew.

“I’m surprised you showed.” A voice said as he entered the warehouse. “I also thought you’d be more intimidating.”

“And I thought I said just you alone,” Icarus said, shutting the door behind him. The place was empty, except for a table, three chairs, and four people. Two chairs were occupied by the Kingpin and the red-haired woman Gavin had seen around the city, and one other man standing behind them. “Who’ve you brought around here?”

“This is who you’ll be working with if you fully agree.” Kingpin said, standing up to greet him and gestured to his left. “This is Jack, most of the city knows her as Mama. She tells me that she’s run into you a couple times, but you never said hello.” Gavin crossed his arms, choosing to say nothing. Kingpin gestured behind him.

“This is our most recent member, Mogar, but we just call him Michael. He’s our resident muscle man, our demolition expert, and a bit of a hot head.” Mogar sent him a nod. “And you know me, The Kingpin, but you can just call me Geoff.” Geoff walked up to Icarus and stuck out his hand. Gavin looked down at the hand, debating on whether to take it. “Oh, come on. You’ve been working with me for seven years, even before you moved to the states.”

“I trust you,” he answered, taking Geoff’s hand, “but it’ll be a while until I trust them.”

“Welcome to the crew, Icarus.”

\--

Gavin sat in the living room of the Kingpin’s Penthouse, watching the King and Queen of Los Santos move about. Michael sat on the couch across him, staring him down.

“So, what does Geoff see in you?” Michael asked out of the blue. Gavin hummed in confusion. “All you do is sit behind a desk and talk through a comm. What could you possibly do for this crew?”

“I don’t know,” Gavin answered. “Ask me that when your next pay doesn’t enter your account.” Michael looked skeptic, trying to judge if what he said was true. “Just ask Geoff.”

“He’s right, you know.” Jack chuckles from the connected kitchen, preparing drinks for the four of them. “Even before you showed up, Icarus was our middleman between each heist. He was how our money got put away safely.” She entered the living room and place a drink in front of each of them. “And to think you were only seventeen when Geoff first contacted you.”

“He really doubted me, you know?” Gavin laughed in return. “Glad I proved him wrong.”

“So, how are you settling in?” She asked, sitting next to Michael. “How’s Meg doing?”

“How do you know Meg?”

“Sweetheart, just because I’m part of Geoff’s crew, it doesn’t mean that I spend all of my time here.” She crossed her legs and leaned back. “Who says that the guys are the only ones who get to have fun?”

He heard Geoff chuckle as he came around the corner, grabbing one of the drinks. The older man stood in front of the giant window, looking out over the city.

“Icarus…come here.” He said, throwing his arm around the boy once he joined him. “What do you see out there? A city? A place needing to be conquered?” Gavin shook his head. “I’ll tell you what I see. A place of opportunity, full of possibilities.” Gavin nodded along, taking in what he said. “You’re a part of that now. So, you’re going to need a new name.”

“Why? I’ve had Icarus for nearly ten years. Why should I change it?” He was honestly confused.

“Now that you are part of the Fake AH Crew, this life needs to be separate from the life you want to live. So, you need a gimmick.” Geoff rolled up his sleeves, showing all his tattoos. “To Los Santos, I’m the Kingpin. The man who’s covered from head to toe in tattoos and wears fancy suits. But in here,” he gestures to the penthouse, “I’m just Geoff.” Both turn around to see Michael and Jack are mid-conversation with drinks in hand.

“Jack is known as Mama because she is known to be protective of her crew. During our first heists together, she cared more about me surviving the getaway than how much money we had.” He said before moving over to Michael. “Michael chose his name. I still don’t know why he chose that name, still think he pulled it out of his ass.” Geoff gestured to himself. “Kingpin was a name chosen for me by the public. This crew rose very fast and very quick, and since I was at the forefront of this crew, they needed to give me a name for the newsreel. I own the name. They need a name to call you, even if you’re behind the scenes.”

As Geoff left him by the window, Gavin looked out at Los Santos. Did he want to be feared? Remembered? Even if he did, it would be against why he started hacking in the first place. Not for money. Not for fame. But to be closer to the family he lost.

The criminal underground was how they got started, and it was how it was going to be.

* * *

He spent the next few days as Gavin, keeping Icarus locked away and not entering his office. Meg came by to congratulate him and treated him to a congratulatory dinner. Then, she decided to spend one day helping him pick out clothes to match his gimmick.

“So, I was thinking,” Meg started, pulling him into another store, “every time I’ve seen you as Icarus, you always have those dumb sunglasses.” He put his hands up to his head, guarding the sunglasses he’s had since his start in Los Santos. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, but we can play off of it.”

She took his hand and dragged him into another store. Various button-ups and polos were given to him to try on as well as a few skinny jeans. As he went and tried them on, Meg would toss jewelry over the door and told him to add it.

“There. That’s perfect.” She smiled as he walked out. He wore the deep blue button up and dark skinny jeans she gave him, along with the gold chain and his shades. “Though, we need to change your hair.”

“I’ve already let you mess with my wardrobe.” He chuckled, setting his hands on her arms. “Why do you want to mess with my hair?”

“Your hair is too frumpy to go with this new look. Trust me. Who’s the fashionista in this relationship?” He pointed at her. “You’re damn right I am. Now, come on. I’ll get my hair done as well.”

The afternoon was spent with them in the salon chairs, hair drying between the foil. Meg chuckled when the foil was put on his head, loved seeing how unamused he was by the whole thing.

“I don’t know how you did this repeatedly.” He sighed as the dryer was placed above his head.

“And I don’t know why you’re complaining.” She said, sitting in the chair for her turn. “It’s only for your debut. After people know that you’re a part of Geoff’s group, you can cut off the tips and never do it again.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re the one who chose what your schtick was gonna be.”

“You chose it!” Gavin laughed. “You based it off my dumb sunglasses. I bought these for a dollar at the airport when I first got here. Even the jewelry you chose were cheap knockoffs.”

“We want people to think that you have money, that you’re just doing this for fun.” She smiled as the stylist wrapped the cape around her. “We’ll talk more at home, okay?”

\--

He couldn’t stop looking at the platinum tips Meg got him. It felt weird and he didn’t look like himself. His girl moved to look in the mirror next to him, looking at her tricolored ombre hairstyle.

“I think it looks good. It really suits the gimmick.” She smiled, running her hand through his hair. “Icarus, the Golden Boy.”

* * *

Gavin arrived back at the penthouse the next day, decked head to toe in his new look. The only thing that felt like him were his rainbow-colored kicks.

“Well, look at you,” Geoff said as he let the kid in. “What happened?”

“Meg happened. She got a little carried away when I told her what you said about gimmicks.” The boy asked, stepping inside.

“It’s a good look though. Tell her she did a good job.”

“Good job? More like a favor.” Michael quipped from the kitchen. Jack, who stood next to him, smacked his shoulder. “What?”

Geoff led him to a room just off the living room. It was the size of a master bedroom, a large window letting in light, and filled with the latest computer system.

“This is your room. Use today to set up all that you need.” He said, allowing Gavin to approach the desk. Noticing the boy was skinny, Geoff tilted his head. “Icarus, do you know how to fight?” Gavin shook his head. “Okay. You start training with Michael tomorrow. Tell your girlfriend to put a few ice packs in your freezer and have pain medication in your cabinets.”

\--

Most of the day was spent programming the computer with his programs onto his new system. He felt sparks occasionally come from his fingertips but thought nothing of it. Computers always came easy to him, he always assumed that it was because of his early years in training. He never assumed that he may have had another power. He barely had to lift a finger to program anymore. He loved it.

Though he didn’t know how to explain it when Jack opened the door around lunch to deliver his food.

“So, you’re one too?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

“All of us have powers in the crew. Mine’s basically mind-manipulation.” She set down his food on the desk. “Geoff has telekinesis. Michael’s a pyromancer.”

“Because they fear your powers, you want to give them something to fear. Is that right?” She nodded and ruffled his hair, leaving him to his work. “Go ahead and wrap up after two. Rest for tomorrow, you’ll need it.”

Jack walked out, greeting Geoff as he passed. There was something comforting about knowing that someone else had abilities, feeling like he wasn’t alone. He leaned back in his chair, letting the computer run once more.

-

“So, how was your first day?” Meg asked, pulling dinner out of the oven. “They like your new look?”

“It was okay.” He shrugged. “Michael made fun of me.” She chuckled and went to set the table. “But it turns out they have abilities as well.”

“Really? Anything interesting?”

“Mind manipulation, telekinesis, and pyromancy.” Gavin placed on a kiss on her head as she passed him. “I think you’d beat Michael’s fire.”

“And this is Lindsay’s Michael, right?” He nodded. “We should invite them over sometime. I haven’t seen her since the last Siren’s meeting.” Humming his answer, he got two drinks and joined her at the table. “Also, I’ve yet to meet Michael. Lindsay’s said it’s entertaining to be around him.

“Well, it’s something.”

* * *

Gavin arrived at the Penthouse the next day with a bag and the first aid kit Meg set him off with. Geoff sent him to the roof to meet with Michael. He found him wrapping his hands in bandages, staring out over the city.

“Put your stuff down and wrap your knuckles,” Michael said. “I’ll try not to mess up your face too bad.”

Following his word, Gavin prepared for his first day of training. There quite a difference in muscle and fat between the two, but he wasn’t worried too much about dying but about the other’s abilities unconsciously coming out.

The two spent a majority of the day going over basic fighting techniques and weapons handling. Michael decided that Gavin’s emergency weapon would be a small handgun, better than the one he already owned. Jack came and delivered refreshments occasionally, making sure that Michael hasn’t killed the new hire yet.

-

 “You pick up quick,” Michael said as they entered the kitchen at the end of the day. “Sorry about your eye, but you really should have ducked.”

Gavin sat on the counter, a bag of frozen peas on his face, chuckling at the other. They bonded during the training session, enough to not be hostile against each other. Jack walked in and laughed at Gavin before finding the pain meds.

“To be honest, Michael, I thought you’d have done worse.” She said, tending to his eye. “But I think Geoff will be glad you didn’t kill the new guy.”

“She’s right.” Geoff walked in, patting Gavin’s shoulder as he walked by, and kissed Jack’s head. “How else would we get our payments?” He laughed and went to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. “So, how was training?”

“It went okay. This twig was able to make it through the day with minimal damage to my own face.” Michael said. “Can’t agree for his own.” Gavin gave him a look, putting the bag of defrosting peas down. “I’m only telling the truth.”

“I’m just glad that I’m still alive.” The injured said. “I’m also glad that I got away with just a couple bruises.”

* * *

Age: 25 y/o

Gavin had been a part of the Fake AH crew for a few months now and had been on various successful heists. Hardly anyone realized that the crew added a new member, meaning Meg made him keep up his debut look. It got to the point where Geoff wanted to add another member to the group. The only one who objected to the addition was Michael.

“We’re already four strong.” Michael objected at the next meeting. “Why add another person?”

“We may be four strong, but there’s only three of us in the field,” Geoff explained. “Our abilities can only do so much. Having one more person to watch your back is beneficial.” Michael knew this was a losing argument, being it be three against one. So, he huffed and fell back in his chair. “Okay. Now, we’ll be meeting him later tonight and I want _all_ of you there.”

-

The four waited that night in an empty parking lot, leaning against the car they arrived in. Gavin scrolled through his phone, texting back and forth with Meg. A motorcycle pulled up, it’s engine bringing it to a stop in front of Geoff. It was a man, dressed in leather and a skull mask with no helmet. Something felt familiar to Gavin.

“You’re late.” The leader said.

“No, you’re early.” The man’s voice was deep, deeper than he expected. He surveyed the crew. “This is the infamous Fake AH Crew? I thought there’d be more of you.”

“Well, that’s why we contacted you. This is your formal invitation to be a part-timer with us.” The man sat back on his bike and crossed his arms. “I know, I know that you’re a contract killer, but I feel like you’d be the perfect fit for this crew.”

“What do you have to offer me?”

“Two safe houses, one main base, and constant pay.” The answer was quick as if he’d been waiting for this question.

“I’ll contact you tomorrow with my answer.” The bike started up once more, leaving the four behind.

“So,” Michael spoke up once it had all gone quiet, “why didn’t you tell us it was the Vagabond?”

Gavin now knew why the man was familiar.

-

“You’re gonna be working with Rye-Rye?” Meg smiled through the phone as she had her hair done for her shoot. “Tell him I say hi.”

“It’s not set in stone, Meg,” Gavin said, messaging his next client. “We’re getting a set answer later today, but I will definitely tell him the next time I see him.” While working with the crew was good, his side work was what kept him afloat when there was no heist. There was no real need to do so, but he didn’t like sitting idle. “When was the last time you worked together?”

“Um…” She thought out loud. “I think it was just after we started dating. I wanted to do it more as a side job and he wanted to keep going, so we separated. We still talk though.”

Gavin hummed his response, chuckling when he heard another voice come through the phone.

“Hi, Mica.” He greeted after hearing a greeting from her. “Well, I’ll let you go and be pretty for the camera, love. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

At the click of the call, a knock sounded on his office door. Getting up from this chair, Gavin opened the door to be greeted by Jack. She was the only one who knew of his main office location.

“Come on. We have a new crewmate to pick up.”


	3. Chapter 3

 The Vagabond had been working with the crew for two months now. Everyone was still very wary around him, Gavin was no exception. It was very rare that he spoke outside of heist, leaving everyone curious about who he is outside of the mask.

A knock on the office door alerted Gavin that he was needed. Moving to shut off his computer, he looked over. It was just the Vagabond.

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked. The masked man shut the door behind him as he entered. Once the lock clicked, he removed the mask and placed it on the desk. There, he was greeted by Ryan, a friend.

“Gavin,” he said, “you’ve barely said a word to me since I joined the crew, and you’re really the only one I know in this crew. So, what gives?”

“Well, you hardly talk when you’re in the penthouse. I thought you wanted to keep that kind of air about you.” The hacker admitted, turning away to pull two drinks out of the mini-fridge he installed. Setting a Diet Coke on the desk, Gavin smirked and popped open his own. “If you ever need to store it and hide it, you can use my fridge.” The older man chuckled, taking the can from the desk. “Meg says hi by the way.”

* * *

The crew sat in the meeting room, going over the next heist. It was a simple one, an assassination mixed with a robbery at a fashion show in Los Santos’ fashion district. Michael and the Vagabond will be disguised as guards while Geoff will be waiting in the getaway car with a laptop to monitor Gavin’s remote progress. The only problem was figuring out on how to get in.

“Icarus, can you talk to Meg?” Jack asked causing everyone to face him

“I can try, but she’s trying not to be a part of this world as much as she was.” He explained. “Being seen with any of you will just drag her back in.”

“Why don’t you just go as her escort? No one knows you’re a part of this crew yet.”

“But what about after?” His phone ringing broke the conversation. Looking at the screen, he saw that it was Meg and he answered. “Hey, love.”

“Put me on speaker.” Though shocked, he obliged. “Hey everyone. It’s Dollface. I heard that you need an in for this weekend’s fashion show, and I have an opening for a plus one. What’s the Vagabond doing?”

“I’m on guard duty.” The mercenary said from his seat, voice muffled by his mask.

“How do you know the Vagabond?” Geoff asked.

“They/We used to work together.” Gavin and Meg responded together before she continued. “It was right after I started dating Gavin that I pulled back from the crime world. The three of us did one heist together as my goodbye before tall, dark, and moody went off to do his own thing.”

“Your name’s Gavin?” Apparently, that was the only thing Michael took from this conversation.

“Anyway, I can get you in.” Meg said, sounding a bit unamused. “Vagabond, you stay on guard duty. Gavin, you’re my plus one. I’ll leave your outfit in your closet and be by to do your hair on Saturday. We need a driver.”

“Hello!” Jack cheered.

“Thanks, Jack.” She smiled. “I’ll see you for brunch tomorrow and discuss some more. Bye guys.”

“Bye Meg,” Gavin said, ending the call. He looked up at everyone, eyes peeking over his glasses. “So, what’s the plan?”

* * *

Meg sat in the back of a limo with Gavin, who was bouncing his leg out of nervousness. Jack and Geoff sat in the front, dressed like chauffeurs. The Vagabond and Michael were stationed at the front of the venue, waiting for them to arrive.

“Calm down.” She said, setting her hand on his knee. “You just need to stand there and look pretty while I work the crowd.”

The limo stopped and the door open. Gavin was the first to exit the vehicle, black shades covering his eyes. He held out his hand and helped Meg out onto the carpet. The cameras flash rapidly as he closed the door and tapped the top to signal them off. As soon as it was gone, he offered Meg his arm and proceeded down the carpet. It was very rare that he got to see her at work, and it was nice.

Many of the reporters she talked to asked about him, but he was oblivious to what was answered. Meg always returned to him after finishing one. It took about fifteen minutes to get from the start of the carpet to the entrance where Ryan and Michael were waiting. He gave them a brief nod before heading in.

“Phase one, cleared,” Ryan said into his comm.

The fashion show was boring, but he knew Meg enjoyed it…a bit more than he did. There was a break between each line, but the longest one was approaching. This is when the plan was supposed to occur.

Ryan and Michael are currently standing guard outside the target’s room, having already planted the gas bomb in the room. Once the break starts, Gavin will activate the wire from his burner and remain with Meg. The gas should kill their target before the break was done, and the two should clear the area by then. Gavin will then excuse himself for a phone call and enter the escape vehicle to finish the wire. When it’s all clear, he will re-enter the venue and return to his seat. If all goes well, their target’s body will be discovered before the final line walks.

“It’s go time.” He heard Geoff say over the comms once the break hits. “Icarus, you and Meg stay socializing. Jack will be back to pick you up in an hour.”

* * *

The fashion show was as boring as he expected, but the heist went off without a hitch. Meg and Gavin sat in the back of the limo, watching the emergency vehicles move past them.

_Good job. Meet back at the penthouse for debriefing and distribution. – Kingpin_

_En route with Jack and Meg. – Icarus_

_Just say on the way – Kingpin_

* * *

Gavin sat in the living room with his arms wrapped around Meg’s waist as she spoke with Lindsay. Geoff stood off to the side, working with Jack to evenly distribute the pay from the contract. Ever since Icarus joined, the Fake AH Crew hasn’t been easily tracked or blamed.

Meg felt Gavin’s breathing slow, knowing all too well that he fell asleep.

“When was the last time Gavin slept?” She asked Michael as he walked by.

“He sleeps?” He asked, passing Lindsay a beer.

“That’s what I thought.” She whispered, shaking Gavin’s arm. “Hey, come on. Let’s get you somewhere more suited for you.” He mumbled against her spine. “I know, but you need to.”

Gavin slowly removed himself from her, and they stood up. Jack pointed to Gavin’s office, where they installed a twin bed against the wall for whenever he had to stay the night and monitor anything. Meg let him lean on her as she half-dragged him to the room. As soon as they did, she tucked him in and kissed his head before leaving. She ran into Ryan as she left, giving him a nod and a smile.

“Take care of him.”


End file.
